The Lost Chapters: Fear is Consuming
by SeerBlack
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots from my stories that have nothing to do with the main chapters.
1. Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural. This means Kripke does. **

The rain splattered down somewhere above them, she could hear it tapping against the roof. It had been ages since she had been allowed to roam free, to feel the wind strike her face and billow back her hair. It killed her to lie to Sam about the fact that she had never changed like he had, but she did. She looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend, staring intently at the laptop screen in front of him. She gave a soft smile and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she peered over his shoulder.

"Sam lets go for a walk."

He looked away from the monitor to her, trying to assess whether she was joking or not. She knew about his new fear of water, and she wanted to show him that it wouldn't hurt him. She clutched at his hand and pulled him out of the chair, a playful smile tugging at her lips. He frowned at her and pulled away, she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Dar, I don't think so. It's _raining_."

He motioned out the window and she sighed, running a hand through her chocolate brown locks and she hugged herself, returning her gaze to Sam when silence deadened the room for about five minutes.

"Sam, I_ know_. It was _me_ who had to get you to even _drink_ water, I had to _listen_ to you _scream_ in terror. God, Sam, I know how afraid you are, but you can't let it stop you. _Dean's out there_ somewhere in that rain."

Sam stared at her, silent and brooding. She sat down on the bed, pressing the palms of her hands against her head. Darcy felt as a hand placed itself on her shoulder and she looked up, her eyes tired and exhausted. Sam pulled her off the bed and hugged her, his breath in her hair. She hugged him back, leaning her entire body onto his own. He took a step back to compensate but managed to steady himself. He whispered into her ear gently and she shivered.

"Let's go for a walk."

He grabbed Darcy's jacket off the end of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders before he pulled on his own. Going out into the rain was gonna kill him. Darcy intertwined her fingers with his own and gently squeezed his hand as she opened the door, revealing the grey skies and heavy downpour. From her side she heard Sam whimper softly. She took a deep breath and walked out till she was in the rain, her hair quickly sticking to her head and her clothes soaked in seconds. She turned around and looked at Sam; he was still in the dry and clinging to her fingers.

She took another step out, a small smile on her face. She reached out to Sam with her other hand and he grasped it, flinching as the water struck his skin. Many problems had arisen for Sam after his new found fear of water had arisen. Showers being one of them, it had taken her weeks to get him over that, although he still liked to keep the door open so she could easily get him out of trouble. She coaxed him out, raindrops sliding over her lips as she did so. He took a tentative step forward and then continued out till he was standing next to her, shivering.

"I'm so proud of you."

She hugged him briefly, pushing some wet hair out of his eyes. He gave her a small terrified smile and shifted from foot to foot, ready to bolt had she not been holding his hand still. Thunder rolled overhead and Darcy shuddered, pulling herself closer to Sam and she clung tightly to his hand. They began to walk, shoes squelching with each step, breaths coming out in warm steam. They rounded the corner, shooting looks toward a nearby tree as the downpour increased. They grinned and sprinted toward the tree, laughing as they both hit the trunk in their futile attempt to brake.

Darcy felt a wave of pain flood through her and she quickly shot a look to Sam, who was leaning against the trunk, his head raised and staring at the branches above him. She looked up, not seeing anything. The last thing they needed was for Sam to have a vision in the middle of his fear-attack. He whimpered once more, heavy drops of rain smashing through the leaves and pelting them. She snuggled as close as she could to him, murmuring under her breath. She could feel Sam slowly slip toward the ground and she pressed him against the tree.

"Sam! There's nothing wrong. Sam, please!"

He stepped away from the tree, glaring at her like she had committed some heinous crime. She watched as he ran back toward the motel room they were sharing, time appearing to slow down. Rain continued to splatter against her skin, her clothes, her hair and still she stood there. Alone. Thunder rolled loudly against the sky, deafening her and making her bones vibrate in her body. Tears welled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she watched Sam's retreating form close the door behind him.

Sam wasn't the only one with fear. Their time in the place had changed them all, made their fears seem more real than anything else. Darcy wasn't being afraid of being alone, she wasn't scared of the thunder or lightening, she wasn't terrified of the dark. Darcy was scared by guns. Everyone she loved had been killed by one, not by drowning, heart-attack or suffocation. They had been shot to death. Her puppy, her sister, her best friend. Sam had almost been killed by her hand with her gun.

A gunshot broke through the air and time seemed to slow down even more. Fear spread across her features as she began to run toward the motel room, feet never really hitting the ground as she sprinted. She slammed her body into the door, feet nearly slipping out from under her as the water ran down. She opened it with shaky hands, scared that she would find the last thing she ever wanted to find. The door opened slowly, revealing the room.

Sam sat at his laptop, his eyes on her as she stared soggily at him. Her clothes had stuck to her skin, her hair in wet clumps down her face. Relief flooded over her and she fell to the ground, tears of relief and fear streaming down her face. Sam frowned and crossed over to her, crouching by her side and holding her close to him. The water seeped into his dry clothes, forming wet patches and he made a small noise. He rubbed her back gently and cradled her against him.

"We'll get through this together Darcy. We'll survive and we'll find Dean. We'll be a family again."

* * *

**A/N: Ok my first oneshot involving Darcy. I dunno if I like it that much. It's set a little after the third fic-kinda AU. So yeah, reviews appreciated.**


	2. Dean

She awoke the soft sounds of another person's breathing playing in her ears. She shifted slightly to gain a more comfortable position against him and lay back down. For a while she had been plagued by nightmares, scenes replaying from when she had been in the compound and had been put under such an intense regime. She sleepily rubbed at her eyes and sighed, pushing the covers back from her body and quickly getting out of the bed.

Her boyfriend mumbled from the bed and she allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she quickly found a jumper to shove over her nightie. She slipped quietly around the room and into the bathroom, pulling open the medicinal cabinet. She grabbed the packet of pain-killers and sighed, shutting the mirror cabinet closed. She looked at her reflection and felt a small wave of sorrow. Her normally olive skin was pale and sickly; her eyes peered out blankly and looked small compared to the bags under her eyes. Her chocolate brown hair hung limply around her shoulders when it was not pulled back into a messy bun.

She turned away from the sight of herself and took the glass that sat on the edge of the basin, filling it up with water. She popped two of the tablets and quickly swallowed them with the help of the water. She tipped the rest into the sink and returned to the main rooming, grimacing as a small stab of pain entered her temple. She rolled her eyes and walked back toward the bed, slipping the jumper off her body and sidled between the covers. She felt an arm pull her back toward her boyfriend and she closed her eyes happily.

He shifted behind her and she felt him sit up, his arm still wrapped over her waist. She turned to look at him and grimaced as the light was turned on. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the blinding brightness and she tried to smile off the look he gave her.

"Dar? You've taken pain-killers again haven't you?"

She ran a hand through her hair and she also sat up, curling herself into his side and resting her head on his chest. He gently stroked her arm and raised her chin with his spare hand.

"It is just a head-ache. The pain-killers shouldn't do much harm."

Sam looked at her with some measure of disbelief before he released his hold on her and withdrew from the bed. Darcy watched sadly as he walked around the room, grabbing various articles of clothing and shoving them on. He paused at the two duffels and then looked back up to her, his deep brown puppy eyes drawing her in. She gave a small noise in her throat and she wrapped her arms about herself.

"It's time we moved on. I think I got a lead on where Dean is."

"Sam."

Sam had never forgiven himself for what he had done to Dean whilst they had been in the compound. Darcy had told him many times that being brain-washed should have excluded him from the guilt, but Sam denied it. Part of Darcy was thankful that Sam had become so obsessed in finding his brother, it meant they were constantly on the move, never stopping for more than a few nights. It gave her a sense of normality again. She nodded her head and allowed herself to be pulled up by Sam, kissing him softly on the lips as she paused for a moment. She gave a breathy smile and whisked herself around the room, pulling her jumper back on and slamming her feet into a pair of boots. It was only 1 AM according to the clock so she didn't see the need to dress properly. Sam rolled his eyes and her and smirked affectionately before he zipped up the duffels and tossed them over his shoulders. He opened the door for his girlfriend and they made their way over to her car.

Darcy closed her eyes as she slammed the door shut on the passenger side and she leant back into the chair. She heard the door slam from Sam's side and she curled up as the vision Sam was having travelled down her link with him. The visions had gotten to a stage where nearly no pain affected him, but still it continued to travel down the bond they shared. Just like how he could sense people's presences'. It was all part of the Demon's plan.

_They saw him, standing at the window, alone. Beside his hand sat a glass, nearly full to the brim with an amber liquid. They could both sense each other's pain at seeing the man like he was, and they could both sense the sadness emanating from him. However, there was no clue to where the man was, only that the moon shone brightly from the window he was standing by. Dean._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Another connected oneshot whilst the stupid elephant continues to annoy me with its writers block. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam or Dean. Kripke does. The pink elephant owns me and I own Darcy.**


	3. Torn

**Dedicated to Sarah:**

**She wanted Sam/Dean angst so she got it.**

Dean sat by the window and looked out. They had finally met up again, after so long. Actually they had turned up just before he had been captured by something they called Unit 3. He had no idea what they were talking about, least of all how they had escaped. They didn't seem to be able to look him in the eye whenever he had asked how they had managed it. He shrugged his shoulders; they could keep their secrets if they wanted to. He turned back to the room and watched as Sam and Darcy walked through the door.

Sam looked more or less the same, the hair that needed some major work before it turned into a mullet, the puppy dog eyes. Darcy, she looked different. Her eyes looked more dangerous and wary of everyone and everything, except for when she was looking at Sam. Her hair had taken a wavy look to it and rolled around her shoulders. And sometimes when she was having a rare moment she would smile, not the fake ones she used on people, but really smile. Mostly when Sam and him were annoying each other.

Sam looked up at him from where he had taken a seat on the bed. He seemed to be pleading to Dean for something, asking him for something he couldn't give. Darcy watched the two of them, her gaze darting back and forth between the two men. He had completely forgotten she was one of the people like Sam. _Like Sam._ She shared a bond with him that the two of them never could. He smiled bitterly to himself and leant back against the wall.

"What Sam? If you keep looking at me like that I'm going to melt into a puddle."

Sam looked shocked for a moment and then shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. Darcy moved away from him and back onto the bed, keen almost to be out of harms way. Sam shot her a betrayed look and she allowed herself a small smile. Dean's heart nearly soared and then it came crashing back down.

"Dean. I'm _really_ sorry."

"What the hell for?"

The pleading expression returned full force into Sam's eyes and Dean felt like punching it out of him. Sam hadn't done anything to him, besides maybe crashing him against the wall and stuff. Darcy had mentioned something to him earlier about Sam's vision. She had seen it too; she had told him what happened in it. That Sam had killed him because he was under the demoness' influence. Darcy had felt guilty about telling him when Sam had said not to, and now she was trying to pretend that it had never happened. That they had never shared anything when Sam had disappeared, that everything was the way it was before.

Sam cleared his throat and looked around for anything to help him say what he needed to. Darcy gave him a comforting nudge and focused her attention on Dean. He felt like everything was bubbling to the surface, like they were about to overflow and drown.

"For everything Dean, for hurting you, for I don't know… for these visions that I keep having."

Dean sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look dude, seriously, no chick flick moments. I'd leave those for Darcy."

He gave her a yearning look and then ripped his gaze away. He hated the fact that he wanted Sam's girlfriend, that part of him was jealous that his brother could find someone. Darcy gave him a warning glare a little too late for Dean. Sam stood up and glared angrily at his brother, bitterness rising up within him.

"That's what it all comes down to isn't it Dean. You're angry at me because I have her. I know what you did when I was gone. The fact that you tried to replace me as her boyfriend. What kind of brother does that?"

Darcy sat up and bit her lips, her gaze darting between the two men rapidly. Her cheeks were flame red as it began to settle on her and she spoke quickly as the silence threatened to suffocate them.

"Look, that's in the past…"

Her words fell on deaf ears, both showing that they registered it, but that they were going to ignore it. Dean pushed off against the wall and looked at his brother in amusement. He walked around him before turning back to his face, a smirk firmly plastered on his lips.

"What kind of brother does that? Let me see Sammy, me? Are you disgusted that you're related to me? Doesn't it make you angry that you're girlfriend believed me?"

"She had amnesia Dean; you took advantage of her for god's sake. I trusted that you would protect her whilst I was gone."

"Yeah well, that was your mistake. Cos I'm that kinda guy. Any chick is target cos all I care about is getting a quickie and then I'm gone. I don't have the same kind of commitment as you Sam."

Dean could tell that Sam's anger was dissipating quickly. He didn't want his brother's sympathy; he _wanted_ him to be angry, to take it out on him. He looked back over to Darcy and a twinge of regret went through him. He could tell she was angry, that she felt betrayed. Somewhere in that complex she had learnt that Dean had lied to her and her real boyfriend was an evil brainwashed freak.

"Dean, you're not like that."

Dean whirled around on his younger brother, hands balled into fists at his side. Sam stood casually, arms too lazy to be considered completely folded. He had that understanding look on his face, as if _he_ knew what it was really like.

"How would you know? You've always had the freedom to do what you want."

"Dean, this isn't about Dad. This is about you."

"For god's sake Sam, can't you just be angry at me for once in your life and actually hit me or something? I nearly took Darcy away from you."

Sam gave him a small smile and it infuriated him. Sam knew Dean had feelings for Darcy, hell Darcy knew he had feelings for her. She never acted like she minded; she still treated him the same way, like it had never happened. Sometimes if he really believed he swore he could see the same yearning look in her eyes when she looked at him. He looked over to her and she bit her lip, and then turned her gaze to Sam. She was unsure. _Unsure_.

"She forgives you Dean, she doesn't blame you."

"What about you Sammy? Do you forgive me?"

Sam looked away and then looked back to his elder and sighed.

"No Dean, I think this is the only thing I won't forgive you for. I do blame you, you had complete control."

Silence fell over the room and Darcy moved from her spot on the bed, closing with a few steps the space between her and Sam. She coiled her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. She sighed and released her hold on him before she stepped between them and put her hands on her hips, a grin on her face.

"I _told_ you this would happen if you missed out on your coffee. C'mon, we have an exorcism to perform on the nearest Starbucks. I heard there's a demonic short black machine."

Sam and Dean gave each other a hopeless grin and followed Darcy out the door.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Wish I did. But I don't. I just play with Dean and Sam.**

**A/N: Yes, I had to update this. Just a few loose ends here and there that I'll be fixing up. This is all part of the third story that I wanted to add but didn't so consider them the lost chapters. D**


	4. Lust

Darcy looked over to where he stood. He had been watching her for a while now, a small smile on his face that he thought she couldn't see. She sighed and continued to glance at the screen, noting the minutes slowly tick by on the clock at the bottom of the screen. She didn't like being on her own with him anymore, she knew that he had feelings for her still and she was worried that something might happen. He groaned softly and stood up, stretching his arms to the roof and smiling at her as she tried to avoid looking at him.

She blocked all emotion from showing as he walked over to where she sat, leaning over her shoulder to peer at the screen. It was _Dean_; he wouldn't try anything, not when they had only just gotten Sam back. She bit down on her lip before she turned her head up to face him, his lips only inches away from hers. The air seemed to tense up for what seemed forever before she turned sharply away. She didn't love Dean; sure she held some affection for him, but nothing that he would be able to share.

He cleared his throat and she sidled away from the laptop, relinquishing the device to him. He watched her for a few moments before he stuck his hands in his pocket and backed away from her, hurt and some form of guilt in his eyes. Part of her felt glad that he knew what he had done was wrong, and yet, she felt guilty too. Guilty for letting Sam go, guilty for not being strong enough.

"Darcy, I don't know if this will mean anything to you but… I'm sorry."

Darcy was stunned. In all her time with the Winchester's hearing Dean apologise for something was like turning plastic into gold. Extremely rare if not impossible to achieve. She turned to fully face him and raised an eyebrow, standing up after a few more seconds.

"You know I don't blame you and that I forgave you ages ago."

Dean shuffled around and nodded his head.

"I know Dar. I just hate how you act around me now."

Darcy shuffled her weight onto her other foot and looked around the room. It was true; she did act different around him. Not because she didn't feel like she knew him, she did trust him to have her back. But the fact that he had taken advantage of her to make her feel the same way for him made her angry.

"Dean…"

He crossed the few short spaces between them, their noses just barely touching. Dean could be so intense, and sometimes she loved the way he could just leave his emotions behind and forget they ever existed. She couldn't feel everything he was feeling, not like with Sam. Every emotion, every vision they shared together and sometimes it overwhelmed her. She loved Sam more than anything else, but sometimes she needed to escape. Like they did from the compound, leave everything behind. He leant down and brushed her lips with his own, his arms coiling around her waist and pulling her toward him.

Darcy pulled away from him, anger and longing pouring out of her. He pulled her back and stole another kiss from her, driving all his emotion into the contact. His hands slipped beneath her shirt and she wriggled under the touch. She reciprocated after a few more moments. If he wanted to play with fire. They staggered back into the wall, Dean slowly pulling her shirt up to reveal more flesh. They stopped for a few moments, partly to regain their breath before he leaned back into it, teasing her with his lips. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body fully into his until he was pinned against the wall. He grunted and gave her a smile, his fingers playing against her skin.

She pulled away once more and wiped at her mouth. She shot a look back at Dean and felt tears threatening at her eyes. She moved to the other side of the room, falling onto the bed with one movement. She watched as Dean turned to the wall and punched it hard with his fist, the skin on his knuckles cracked and blood seeped out.

"Darcy. Jesus, this is why I act the way I do. Don't you see? If I get close to anyone I end up hurting them."

She sat up, silent tears streamed down her face as she screamed at him.

"You _always_ want what you can't have. You break _everything_ you touch. Why can't you just _leave_ me alone, why did you have to _have_ me? Goddamn it Dean, I _don't_ love you."

The door creaked open and Sam stood in the doorway, eyes darting from one to the other. He dropped the bag on the floor and rushed to Darcy's side, cradling her against his chest when he reached her. He turned his gaze back onto Dean and anger flashed into his eyes.

"It just wasn't enough for you was it?"

Dean stood shaking in the middle of the room, guilt visible on his features. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I'm not going to apologise Sammy. If you want me gone then just say it."

Sam stared angrily at the carpet, his hand stroking circles in Darcy's back. She looked at him, her eyes slightly red and puffy, and searching Sam's face for an answer. She spoke, her voice trembling slightly.

"You can't leave. If you go everything will fall apart."

Dean snorted but walked to the window, pulling the curtain away and staring as the rain fell down. He heard Sam move, the soft "eerk" noise the bed made when people moved, and he heard his footsteps stop beside him. He turned to face his younger brother and he pressed his hand firmly against his side. Sam looked down at him, his eyes unreadable for once.

"Dean, if you want me to say it then fine. Right now I would like nothing better than to see you walk out that door. You're my brother Dean, no matter what you do. I still need you."

Dean smiled and looked back out the window; he swore he could feel tears start to threaten him. He heard the bed move once more and felt rather than heard Darcy stop beside him. God, the last thing he needed was her sympathy.

"Dean, you're a bastard and right now I feel like punching you. However, I feel the same way. We need you Dean, you're like our… Sam, gimme a word here…"

Sam looked at her with a lack of amusement that could have killed a hippo. She gave him one of her looks and he sighed, scratching at the back of his head.

"Stone? Rock? Boulder?"

She shook her head and leant against Sam, his arm quickly encircling her to support her weight.

"Stone will do fine."

Sam looked out the window and then looked down at Darcy.

"Hey Dar, I left the coffee in the car, think you can get it?"

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the keys, quickly exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. In a sudden movement Sam grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and slammed him against the window, the panes rattled in protest.

"If you _ever_ do that again Dean, I'm going to kill you."

He shoved Dean hard once more against the window before he released his brother and walked over to the laptop, completely shutting everything out. Dean sighed and remained at the window, peering out. His life had finally fallen apart.

* * *

**A/N: Another update! Oh my! More Dean/Sam/Darcy angst. Darcy seems to have forgiven me for something I didn't do and suddenly she's back! Just something random from the lost chapters that I thought needed some work on. Enjoy!**


	5. Part 1: Phonecall

_For the ever so delightful Sarah the Mutant Farm Girl. Happy Birthday Sweets!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural- Kripke does._

* * *

Part 1: The Phonecall

She could feel his breath against her neck as she lay beside him. His arm was gently curled over her waist, hand knotted into the sheets on the other side of her body. She sighed softly, her chest rising and falling easily. Beside her he stirred, a soft moan escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered open. For all it was worth, Darcy felt unclean. Like she was betraying someone. She felt him stroke the side of his face, and she turned to him, a smile over her face as she looked at him.

He returned the smile, his fingers playing through her hair with a childlike fascination. He looked so young when he slept, all the cares and worries gone from his face. She blinked sleepily, stifling a yawn with her hand. He sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard and looking over to the clock on the motel stand. It displayed the numbers 3.00 in green neon and Darcy let out a small grunt.

"It's only three?"

He gave a small smile and rewrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. She sat up, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Dean…"

He watched her with a calm serenity. The words were practically ripped from her tongue as she looked away from him, somewhat intimidated by his presence. She shook her head rapidly as she tried to reform the words, to grasp what she was trying to say. Dean just lay patiently beside her; he was always willing to just wait. When she was frightened, scared that she had done something stupid or wrong he just sat beside her. He joked that he had learnt it off Sam, beautiful silent Sam.

"What is it babe?"

Darcy sat up as well, keeping the sheet clinging to her skin. Dean stroked her back gently; she could feel his pulse rushing through into her body. She looked back, tired and confused.

"Do you love me Dean?"

She needed to hear the words that she had so often heard pouring from Sam's lips. But Sam didn't love her anymore, she knew that. She had helped him find his true one, and now she needed to hear it again. To pretend that they meant something more than just words. She heard Dean's breath hitch in his throat and she turned to look at him, her face expressionless as she tried to understand. Dean looked back at her, his eyes distant and wary. He picked up her hand, clasping it tightly and he gave her a small smile.

"I love you."

"Always? Even when I lose my mind?"

He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. Darcy knew she always demanded so much, and that she should just accept what was being given to her. She knew that both the Winchester's could have been drunken abusive bastards, but they hadn't been, they weren't. Darcy dragged herself from the bed, walking over toward the window and staring out into the early morning light. She could feel the faint traces of the icy breeze through the crack in the window as it floated over her skin. Behind her she heard Dean murmur.

"Always."

She turned to face him. Her eyes softened slightly and she turned her head away and stared at the floor, somewhat in shame at her earlier statements. She sighed and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out some of the first clothes to come to her. She gradually finished tugging on her shirt and turned back to face Dean. He had gotten out of the sheets and was sitting on the end of bed, his legs dangling off the edge. She meandered over, sinking into the spot beside him and leaning her head against his shoulder. He bit his lip thoughtfully, leaning his head onto hers.

Time seemed to slow, the clock ticking slowly for each second, minute. Her chest rose and fell, in perfect synch with his. The steady calming sound of their breathing echoed in her ears and she closed her eyes, contended to sit and stay in her place. She started as the phone began buzzing, a high-pitched ringing emitted from the speakers. Dean leant over and grabbed it, flipping it open without a second thought.

"This is Dean."

He frowned and stood up, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Darcy looked curiously at the door and stood up, walking around the room. She was tempted to listen in; using her fully developed skills of telepathy, but even the thoughts of touching another's mind repulsed her. So she waited, tracing a path on the ground as the minutes continued to tick by. She could faintly hear Dean's voice talking and she closed her eyes.

She focused on the way he spoke, the rapid speech, the desperation in his voice. Something wasn't going the way he had planned, or even the way anyone had planned. She thought briefly to Sam and bit her lip, wondering if it was his brother he was speaking to. The door opened once again and shut quietly after a few moments. She could hear the sound of his footsteps on the carpet; he trod with confidence but lightly. She opened her eyes and crossed the space between them, grabbing his hand in hers and playing with it absent-mindedly.

"What's wrong?"

She knew that he would try to brush it off, but she also knew that it would most likely end up in him driving off in the middle of the night. They both hunted occasionally, Dean more than her as they both tried to create a new life. It was hard to stop hunting when you knew things were out there. He ran his free hand through his hair and tossed the phone onto the bed. He pulled her closer to him and whispered into her hair.

"Sammy just called. Says there's something I should check out. I might be gone for a few days."

Darcy shook her head, peering up at him.

"No, I'm coming with. Besides I can catch up with Jas and get all the girly conversations I miss out on."

She smiled playfully and watched his facial expression move from one of mild annoyance to resignation. He rolled his eyes and kissed her lightly, giving her time to lean into it happily. They pulled away reluctantly and Darcy knelt on the floor, pulling out two packed duffels. Dean raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Always be prepared for the unexpected?'

Darcy watched the scenery slow to a complete stop as they pulled into the neat driveway. The closely cut green grass was tightly maintained, not a single weed presented itself on the lawn. Red and white roses climbed and bloomed around the house, giving the air a sweet scent. Everything Sam had ever wanted. She gently urged the door open and got out, stretching her legs after a 2 hour drive. Dean walked to the front door, looking at the brass knocked hanging happily in the centre.

"Well, this is new."

"Just knock Sweetie."

He shrugged and banged the brass handle against the door twice, the heavy sound of metal upon metal dulling out all other noises. There was the sound of footsteps and voices from deep inside the house followed by silence. Dean stuck his hands into his pockets and looked around, taking in the rest of the house. They had only visited Sam's house once before, Sam usually made the trip over to Dean's most of the time. The door opened noiselessly and an instant smile sprung to Darcy's lips.

Sam stood in the doorway with an unsure grin, his hair still long and floppy like it usually was. His brown eyes looked from Dean to her and back again before he took a step back and waved at them to come in. She stepped inside, slightly self-conscious about how she looked. The house interior was pristine, practically blinding her with the sparkling cleanliness. She squinted at her surroundings and latched onto Dean's hand for support. Dean whistled as he turned around, taking in everything.

"Jeez Sammy, what do you do? Live in protective bubble so no traces of dirt enter this joint?"

Sam shifted from foot to foot and shook his head.

"Nah, not really. Anyway, how about you come into the living room and I'll get you guys beer or something."

Sam moved quickly down a hallway and they followed casually. The living room was almost the same as the entrance, painfully neat. Darcy took a precautious perch on the couch and giggled as Sam sighed mockingly.

"Dean, just sit down. It's not going to kill the couch to have someone sit on it."

Dean sat down beside her, leaning back into the couch and resting his shoes on the coffee table, slinking an arm around the back of the couch.

"So, the both of you want a beer or something?"

Dean nodded and then turned to look at her, she shook her head.

"Nah, just a coke if you have some."

Sam grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd come with so I made sure Jas grabbed some on her way home."

Sam moved off silently toward the interior of the house and gave Darcy the chance to give Dean a small smile. He twitched the corner of his mouth back and focused his attention on the objects around the room. Quietly she drew her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she stared at the door. It opened to reveal the glossy bronze hair of Jasmine. She stood up quickly and drew her friend into a tight hug. Jasmine returned it joyfully and pulled back. Her grey eyes scanned over Darcy with some amusement before she turned to examine Dean. Jasmine grinned and then linked her hands with Darcy's, talking excitedly.

"It's so good to see you guys! You won't believe how much we have to catch up on!"

She nodded. Jasmine could be _quite_ talkative, almost a complete opposite of the three hunters that she lived around. She made quite an odd match for Sam, but he seemed to be perfectly happy, listening to her words with some sense of awe and devotion. Darcy pushed away the mingling thoughts of jealousy and desire, instead turning to Sam as he walked back in with some refreshments. He tossed the drinks to each of them, the recipients easily catching them. Darcy moved back to sit next to Dean, opening the can slowly as if to savour the sound.

Dean took a long draught of his beer, closing his eyes as he downed the cool liquid. He smacked his lips in appreciation before nodding his head at his younger brother.

"So Sammy, what's this about a prospective monster?"

Sam winced at the nickname and gave his brother a dull glare, taking a seat on the table instead. Jasmine gave a tut of disapproval and took a seat on the chair next to it. Sam looked around the room and then back to his brother. He sighed.

"It's going to be one hell of a hunt."

_Continued in Part 2_

* * *

_A/N: This is probably going to end up strange, but yeah. A few 'parts' to this story anywho._


End file.
